Hinab in verborgene Welten
| vor = | nach = }} Zusammenfassung Cora versucht, den Kompass von Emma und Mary Margaret zu stehlen, um einen Weg nach Storybrooke zu finden. Um Henry vor weiteren Gefahren zu schützen, müssen Regina und Mr. Gold Davids Leben gefährden bei dem Versuch, ihn mit Mary Margaret in Kontakt treten zu lassen, damit er ihr wichtige Informationen geben kann, die ihr und Emma dabei helfen könnten, durch ein Portal zurück nach Storybrooke zu kommen. Inhalt Nachdem Hook die Bohnenranke herabgeklettert ist, empfängt ihn Cora. Sie ist wütend auf ihn, weil er den Kompass nicht beschafft hat, als Strafe lässt sie ihn zurück. Damit sein Rächegelüste ungestillt bleiben. Dann teleportiert sie sich in die Zufluchtsstätte, wo sie mit verzauberten Herzen, die von ihr getöteten befehligt. thumb|left|Ein Foto von Henry.Emma zeigt Aurora ein Foto von ihrem Sohn, sie bestätigt das er es ist den sie im Traum gesehen hat. Mary Margaret vermutet das der Rote Raum ein Ort des Schlaffluches ist. Sie schlägt vor via Henry von Rumpelstilzchen zu erfragen wie man die Schrank-Asche von Cora stehlen könne. Nach dem er mit Aurora sprach und wieder aufgewacht ist erzählt Henry David und Regina davon. Sie geht daraufhin zu Mr. Gold und bittet um Hilfe. Dieser weigert sich erst zu helfen, doch Regina erinnert ihn das er mit Belle eine Schwäche hat. Mulan entdeckt eine Verbrennung aus der Zwischenwelt bei Aurora, sie hält es für zu gefährlich um wieder hineinzugehen, doch die Prinzessin ist entschlossen zu helfen. thumb|Regina bittet um Mr. Gold's Hilfe.Auch David macht sich Sorgen um das was Henry in der Zwischenwelt geschehen könnte, doch auch er ist entschlossen zu helfen. Außerdem bestätigt Mr. Gold das die Zwischenwelt, weit weniger gefährlich ist als Cora. Danach erzählt er Henry in Form einer Gute-Nacht-Geschichte, wie man Cora aufhalten kann. Er selbt wurde einst mit Tinte in einer magischen Feder gestoppt. Er hat selbst noch einen Tintenvorat, welcher in seiner Zelle lagert. Beim nächsten Treffen in der Zwischenwelt wird Aurora von Mulan geweckt bevor Henry ihr verraten kann wo man die Tinte findet. Die Gruppe wird nämlich von Coras wiederbelebten Toten angegriffen. Während des Kampfes versucht Mulan Aurora in Sicherheit zu schaffen, jedoch wird sie kurz überwältigt und Aurora entführt. Nach dem Aufwachen berichtet Henry das Aurora herausgesaugt wurde bevor er ihr Alles berichten konnte. thumb|left|Cora hat Aurora angekettet.Cora hat Aurora im Verließ der Zufluchtsstätte angekettet. Cora ist überzeugt das Snow und Emma den Kompass gegen sie tauschen werden, da sie niemals einen Unschuldigen sterben lassen. Cora behauptet weiterhin das eine Seele die von einem Wraith verschlungen wurde nicht stirbt, sondern in ein anderes Reich reist und das sie wisse wie man sie zurückholt. Doch Aurora glaubt ihr nicht. Ein Rabe landet auf Mary Margarets Schulter und überbringt eine Nachricht von Cora, bis zum Sonnenuntergang würde sie den Kompass gegen Aurora tauschen. Mulan ist sofort dazu bereit, doch Mary Margaret und Emma überzeugen sie eien Plan zu entwickeln. Dazu wollen sie neues Schlafpuder herstellen damit Mary Margaret in die Zwischenwelt gelangt um mit Henry zu reden. Mr. Gold heilt Henry's Verbrennung nachdem er aufgewacht ist. Er soll sich etwas ausruhen bevor er zurück in die Zwischenwelt geht, doch David und Regina halten die Gefahr für zu groß. David verlangt selbst unter einen Schlaffluch gelegt zu werden, damit er die Nachricht überbringen kann. Hook weckt und befreit Aurora, er lässt sie eine Nachricht für Emma mitteilen. Dass das Angebot noch immer steht, falls Emma ihn mit nach Storybrooke nimmt, hilft er ihr die Asche von Cora zu besorgen. Währendessen haben die anderen schon fast das Mohnblumenfeld erreicht aus welchen Mulan das Schlafpuder herstellt. thumb|Regina stellt einen Schlaffluch her.Regina hat inzwischen den Schlaffluch nahezu fertiggestellt, sie erklärt Henry das diesesmal und als Daniel wiederbelebt wurde, die einzigen beiden Male waren das sie Magie verwendete, seit sie Henry versprach es nicht mehr zu tun. Der Junge ist bereit selbst in die Zwischenwelt zu gehen, doch Regina ist genau wie David strikt dagegen. Mr. Gold hat David erklärt das der Schlaffluch diesmal auf die altmodische Weise, durch eine Spindel erfolgen wird. Danach gibt Henry ihm die Kette, mit welcher man die Flammen kontrollieren kann. Mr. Gold erklärt noch, das David, da er das erste Mal unter dem Fluch steht, nicht in dem Roten Raum ankommt und er diesen erst suchen muss. Dann sticht er sich den Finger, während Mary Margaret von Mulans Mohnpuder eingeschläfert wird. thumb|left|David und Mary Margaret können einander nicht berühren.David landet schließlich in einem Raum, indem es außer einer Fackel und einigen Spiegeln nur Dunkelheit gibt. Die Kette beginnt zu leuchten, an der Stelle wo sie so hell wird das es seine Hand verbrennt, durchschlägt er den Boden und landet im roten Raum. Er kann Mary Margaret von der Tinte in Rumelstilzchens Zelle erzählen, doch als die beiden sich küssen wollen um David's Fluch zu brechen gleiten ihre Körper durch einander hindurch. Nach dem Aufwachen ist Mary Margaret panisch weil David noch immer unter dem Fluch steht doch Emma beruhigt sie. Als die beiden zu Rumpelstilzchens Zelle aufbrechen wollen, stellen sie fest das Mulan mit dem Kompass verschwunden ist um Aurora freizukaufen. Als Cora in die Zelle zu Aurora geht, findet sie stattdessen Hook. Wegen der Befreiung, will Cora ihn töten, doch er zeigt ihr das er der Prinzessin das Herz herausgerissen hat und Cora diese nun nach belieben kontrollieren kann. Mary Margaret und Emma haben Mulan inzwischen eingeholt. Mary Margaret kann Mulan überwältigen und ist sogar bereit sie zu verletzen, sie wird nur von der auftauchenden Aurora gestoppt. Sie berichtet das Hook sie befreit hat und das er sagte das Emma hätte ihm von Beginn an trauen sollen. thumb|Cora kontrolliert Aurora.Cora zeigt sich beeindruckt davon das Hook ein Herz heraussreißen konnte. Sie erfährt auch via Aurora das die Gruppe auf dem Weg zu Rumpelstilzchens Zelle ist. Märchenteil In dieser Folge gibt es keinen Märchenteil, beide Handlungstränge spielen in der Gegenwart Verbindungen * Aurora und Henry, welche beide die Zwischenwelt besuchen, haben beide Vertraute (Mulan und David) die sich um ihre Sicherheit Sorgen und nicht wieder in die Zwischenwelt lassen möchten. * Es wird erklärt wie Rumpelstilzchen mit der Feder in gefangen wurde. * David wird mit einer Spindel verflucht, so wie Dornröschen im Original-Märchen. Trivia * Die Titelkarte zeigt Coras Zombies. * Als Gold Henry die Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählt beginnt er mit "Once Upon a Time" (Es war einmal ...) * Gold behauptet, das außer ihm nur eine Meerjungfrau in der Lage wäre den Tintenfisch für die Magie-blockende Tinte in den Tiefen des Ozeans zu finden. * In der Folge gibt es keine Rückblicke. Besetzung en:Into the Deep es:Into the Deep fr:2x08 it:Episodio 2x08 Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2